Pontos
by Janao q
Summary: Os pontos de minha personalidade diferiam entre si. Contradições, meus amigos. Sou feito delas. - BB centred, presente atrasado pra Hiei-and-Shino!
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Death Note não é meu, ok? Ok.  
Presente para Hee, atrasado, mas ainda é um presente ;; q  
PP, OBRIGADA POR SERVIR DE BETA *-*  
Enfim, a fic.

-----------------------------------------

_Introdução_

Eu lembro de uma vez, já no hospício.

Uma velha, na cadeira de balanço, na cela ao meu lado, tricotava um suéter pequeno.

Dia e noite, ela passava tricotando.

Nunca troquei uma palavra sequer com ela, duvido que aquela mulher soubesse da minha existência.

Ela se concentrava no suéter, e apenas nele.

Ela murmurava algo toda vez que tocava nas agulhas.

"_Pontospontospontospontos"_

Eu a observava sorrindo. Não porque eu achava graça em qualquer gesto daquela mulher, mas porque eu já estava acostumado com o sorriso em meu rosto.

Um sorriso sádico.

Sempre, sempre presente.

Uma vez ela errou um _ponto_. A velha desfez todo o suéter e recomeçou.

Dia e noite, novamente.

Havia um homem na cela ao lado. Ele pegou o suéter – quase terminado – e o desfiou por vontade própria. Ele, talvez, apenas estava querendo ver como a mulher reagiria.

No dia seguinte, ela não se abalou muito. Apenas pegou novamente as agulhas e tricotou o começo do suéter, com a paciência que eu, ao menos, nunca teria.

O que me intrigava não era o motivo do tricô, tampouco a velha em si, mas a semelhança que o suéter trazia consigo para com os próprios humanos.

Mais especificamente, os _pontos_ do mesmo.

Somos todos formados de _pontos_, meus caros. Definindo nossa forma física e nossa _personalidade_.

Todos "tricotados" pela vida e desfiados pela morte, sua rival.

(Seriam_ e__la__s m__**e**_**smo **_**t**__ã__o rivais a__**s**_**sim**?)

"E o que aconteceu com a velha?", vocês me perguntam.

Ela caiu.

Caiu em cima de sua agulha de costura.

E riu. Ah é, ela ria. Nunca havia ouvido a risada daquela mulher. Estava entre algo psicótico e algo triste demais para se ouvir. O homem que desatou todo o suéter, que eu mencionei antes, gritava e tentava cobrir seus ouvidos.

Meu sorriso nunca abandonou meu rosto, enquanto eu a via sangrar no chão.

(**Mas de****ssa** v_ez ha__via um m__ot__**i**_**vo, ****não é?**)

Os médicos do local a levaram para algum lugar, o qual eles nunca ousaram pensar em me levar. Posso dizer, com muito orgulho, que os assusto um pouco.

Porém, até hoje, eu ainda me lembro dessa velha e de seus pontos.

-----------------------------------------

Então, eu tava com essa idéia (FODA-SE A PORRA DA REFORMA ORTOGRÁFICA) há um tempinho, mas não continuava. Quando falaram do aniversário da Hee, que eu me lembrei em cima da hora, eu acabei continuando, porque ela merece um presente, mesmo que seja atrasado assim.  
Então, Hee, espero que você esteja gostando :3  
E, claro, obrigada PP, por betar *-* e Raayy e Chibi Anne, por me ajudarem.

REVIIEEWWSSSSSSS GRAAAAAAAWWRRRR qqq


	2. Família

**Death Note não é meu, nunca foi, nunca será, por sorte de Ohba e Obata.  
É um presente pra Hiei-and-Shino, porque ela é linda e eu a amo *-*  
Enfim, chega. A fic, senhoras e senhores.**

Muitos me consideram prepotente, julgando pelos meus atos.

O fato de desafiar L, de matar pessoas.

Uma novidade: nem todos os assassinos se julgam Deus. Apenas alguns.

_Os mais idiotas._

Eu estava ali pra provar que L não era Deus, é diferente.

Bom, comecemos do princípio, sim?

Meus pais não morreram quando eu era pequeno. Eles me abandonaram.

Por que fariam algo com um bebê de seis meses?

Por causa dos meus _olhos_.

A imbecil da minha mãe se assustava toda vez que me olhava. Era uma religiosa louca, daquelas que acreditam que qualquer coisa é a vontade de Deus. Meus olhos não foram diferentes, ela achava realmente que era um castigo por ter me tido tão cedo. Vejam bem, minha mãe podia ser religiosa, mas nunca foi santa. Ela transava sempre que podia, com qualquer homem possível. Logo depois, ela rezava, ela implorava desculpas a Deus, ela chorava e se arrependia, para depois começar tudo de novo.

Meu pai era ausente. Nunca ligou para nenhum de nós. Nunca o conheci, nunca quis conhecê-lo, nunca me importei com ele. Mas que eu gostaria de tê-lo matado... ah, isso eu não nego.

Um dia ela não agüentou mais dois olhos de sangue a observando. O tal _castigo divino _que eu era. Acho que ela nunca realmente me vira como um filho. O sentimento era recíproco, já que, para mim, nunca tive mãe nem pai.

Ela me deixou com Wammy, já que ela tinha ouvido falar da Wammy's House. Nunca deveria ter ouvido falar, mas pelo visto, um funcionário não sabia manter a boca calada. Ao menos, aquele idiota tinha consciência o bastante para não dizer as exigências para se entrar naquele orfanato.

_Quillsh a avisou que ele não poderia me receber – sem muitas explicações, obviamente. Ele não acreditava em mim, não acreditava no que eu me tornaria mais tarde – o segundo colocado na competição – e muito menos no que eu viria a me tornar – um assassino._

_Porém ele cedeu aos lamentos de minha mãe. A persuasão de minha mãe era incrível, eu tenho que admitir. Para convencer Wammy a tomar conta de um bebê que não poderia ter sua inteligência testada, era preciso ser muito insistente._

Bom, depois disso, sei que me tornei o segundo na linha de sucessão de L. Mas isso é algo para depois.

Como eu sei tanto do meu passado?

_Mamãe _me contou. Um pouco antes de eu matá-la.

**Sim, termina assim. É uma ficlet... miniminiminificlet? ):  
Eu não disse capítulo passado, eu acabei esquecendo '-' a ideia de "pontos" surgiu da forma mais random possível numa conversa com a Ray.**

**Janão diz: Ray, rápido, me dê um tema para a fic.  
Ray diz: ...........................................................................  
Ray diz: PONTOS! (???)  
Janão diz: BOA, OBRIGADA, ADOREI, VAI SER UMA CENTRED NO BB E  
Ray diz: comofas.**

**De qualquer forma. Obrigada ao meu anjo, Anne, porque ela é perfeita e tem a maior paciência comigo e com as minhas fics. CHIBI, TE AMO *-*  
Obrigada, Ray ninda, pelo tema :D**

**Reviews? D: Lembrem-se, só não xinguem a mim e aos meus progenitores, sim?  
**


End file.
